Be happy
by Line Crah
Summary: " Nous ne sommes jamais aussi mal protégés contre la souffrance que lorsque nous aimons " a un jour dit Freud. Si seulement il avait eu tort... Si seulement.


Titre : Be happy.

Disclaimer : Ces deux charmants personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Rating : T.

Couple : HP/ DM.

Note : Bonjour à toutes et à tous. C'est mon premier OS, il est un peu court je l'avoue et pas très joyeux non plus. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira.

Amicalement,

Line Crah.

Be happy.

« Il faut que je te parle, Draco.

« - Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

« - Draco…

« - Mais non, que suis-je bête ! S'exclama-t-il en se tapant le front. Tu dois plutôt avoir faim, tu es tellement glouton. Enfin, moins que ton ami Weasley, heureusement d'ailleurs ! Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu manges autant. Je me demande comment fait Granger pour supporter ça d'ailleurs ! Tu le sais toi ?

« - Draco…

« - Oui, Harry ?

« - Arrête, je t'en prie. Arrête.

« - …

« - Ne rends pas la chose encore plus difficile, s'il-te-plait.

« - Tu te fiches de moi là, j'espère ?

« -Dra…

« - NON ! Toi, arrête ! Arrête de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi ! Tu veux quoi au juste ? Tu veux me faire payer parce que j'ai encore fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ? Pourtant, je fais des efforts. Je me tiens bien avec tes _merveilleux_ amis, je ne te colle pas au cul comme un emmerdeur professionnel le ferait, j'évite mes remarques constructives concernant tes proches, je me mets même à faire à manger, moi, un Malfoy ! Tu te rends compte que tout ce que je fais c'est simplement pour te faire plaisir ? Non, bien sur que non, tu t'en fiches royalement, pas vrai ? Je ne suis rien pour toi. Putain, mais comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?

« - Dray…

« - Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, pas après ce que tu as fait ! T'es qu'un connard, Harry. Un enfoiré de première classe.

« - Tais-toi.

« - J'aurais préférer ne pas te connaître.

« - LA FERME ! La ferme. Je suis désolé, ok ? Je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Mais, l'erreur est humaine non ?

« - Tu es pitoyable. Tu crois encore pouvoir m'amadouer avec cette excuse minable ? Bordel, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu m'as trahi, tu m'as trompé. Moi qui avait tellement hâte de te revoir, moi qui espérait tant te serrer dans mes bras. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi durant ces vacances. Et tu oses me faire ce coup bas. T'es dégueulasse. Tu me donnes envie de vomir.

« - Je sais. Je sais tout ça, Draco.

« - Non, non tu ne sais rien ! Rien du tout. Je me suis donné à toi. Entièrement. Et à un point inimaginable. Moi qui n'avais pas de cœur avant, qui me foutait de tout, j'ai changé. Grâce à toi. J'ai donné tant d'importance à l'amour, à nous deux. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me faire enculer en beauté. Je n'aurais pas du accepter d'être avec toi. Parce que tout ce que t'as réussi c'est de me faire mal.

« - Je t'en prie, arrête. J'en ai assez, supplia Harry, encore et encore.

Notre blond s'interrompit, le regarda doucement, et lâcha un soupir. Il s'avança alors vers Harry, lui caressa sa joue rougie par les larmes et lui fit relever le menton :

« - Tu avais ma confiance. Et le pire, le pire c'est que je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Je peux te pardonner, tu m'as trompé mais je … je t'aime toujours. J'suis con hein ? Et ce que je veux, c'est que tu restes avec moi.

« - C'est impossible.

« - Ne me laisse pas seul. Ne pars pas. Ne pars pas…

« - Ca va aller, parce que la vie continue malgré tout. Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis à chaque fois ?

« -Non.

Harry le prit doucement dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Au bout d'un moment, il se recula et d'un sourire éclatant et propre à lui-même lui dit :

« - Sois heureux, Draco. Tu le mérites vraiment.

Et sur ce, il partit.

Voilà où j'en suis maintenant. Il est parti et m'a laissé derrière. Tout seul, comme un con. Je l'ai supplié de rester, je me suis abaissé à ça putain. Et pour quoi ? Pour rien. Parce qu'il ne reviendra pas. C'est fini. C'est fini. Je me suis mis à l'aimer plus que n'importe qui, tout en sachant ce qui m'attendait. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du avoir autant confiance en lui, mais peut-on me blâmer pour cela ? Je l'aimais, je l'aime. Je ne pensais pas m'être autant attaché à lui, et pourtant… Je le pardonne, pour tout. Parce que tout ça c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû être plus avec lui, j'aurais du essayer de le comprendre un peu plus, j'aurai du lui dire « je t'aime » plus souvent. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Et si on m'avait dit que notre histoire se terminerait aussi vite, je ne les aurais pas crus. Parce que pour moi, ça ne pouvait pas se finir. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Ma culpabilité et mon amour pour lui ne le fera pas revenir. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, dans un sens. Parce qu'après tout, ne dit-on pas que toutes les belles choses ont une fin ?

Reviews ?


End file.
